


#2025: The Case of The Missing Fourth and Fifth Child

by unknown_2025 (halcyonian)



Category: Homestuck, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonian/pseuds/unknown_2025
Summary: A recording of what went down at Sakura Gakuen High School in the June of 2016. Please be advised, this is sensitive information.





	

tHiS COnTEnT is TBA, unTiL further NotIcE.

\- Dual JugGalO CeNsOrShip BureaU

 

[chEcK OuT tHese RaD RhYmeS whIch aRe PretTy DoPe UnTil tHE SiXtH LiNE :0(](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/insaneclownposse/miracles.html)

[sToP rEadInG tHere if You WAnT tHe FulL exPeriEnce](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/insaneclownposse/miracles.html)

 

adMin SitE:

[JugGalOz Only](https://www.protectedtext.com/dualmessiahs)

hInt: because Mother fucking Jerry always fUckig forgets

ctrl+a

 

password: count the number of words in each line of lyrics of Miracles

ex: mary had a little lambl, little lamb, little lamb (9)

mary had a little lamb (5)

and it's fleece was white as snow (7)

 

the password would therefore be 957.

 

the code to the locked page is five digits long.

 

 


End file.
